The Truth Behind Cinderella
by LoveTerra
Summary: This is my opion on what happened in Cinderella... Just Read.


Please read

We all know the basics of the story called Cinderella, but do we really know the truth behind the story. First let's start with the basics; Cinderella's real name was not Ella, but Kristine. I know this since I was there and watched it first hand. How could you have been there? I was her godmother. How clueless are you? I wrote this in account of my god-daughter. She would not have wanted the truth to be hidden by the lies.

"Kristine get your lazy but out of bed! You need to start the wash and begin cleaning the house for the party tonight." Yelled Kristine's step-dad, he was a retired royal guard and was very strict. He might have looked nice on the outside with his soft face and kind looking eyes, which just were and act of course. Underneath he was as mean and cruel as a wild dog.

Kristine slowly got up and out of her bed and looked towards the castle clock to see what time is was, and the time was really early in the morning. The sun had not yet started to go over the mountains the circled the valley they lived in. Her home was called Sedgwick; very snooty people lived on the out skirts while the poor lived closer to the town. A few miles away from the villa that they lived in was the castle that was called home to the royal members of the court and family. She had never been there herself but she earned to go. Still the teenage daughter of Faith Von Gates _"My step-dad is crazy. I wish my mom was still alive because the she would see what a hateful man she had married."_ The sad part of this is that she died on her wedding day because he had put poison her drink and died that night. The only way I know this is that he had told everyone in the house this and we could do nothing about it, and the only reason he married my mom was for her money. Kristine murmured as the pain came back to the day of her mother's funeral. It was rainy and cold on that day; it was also the day that her life as a maid started. Her lean and malnourished body moved with elegance as she went to her dresser. In it she grabbed a plain peasant dress as she was not to wear elegant cloths due to the fact her step father did not really like her much. He prized his son's better then he did his only daughter. She grumbled as she made her way down the stairs from her room, which could be called an attic. The first thing on Kristine's to-do list was to clean the kitchen. Her brother's had no manners at all and ate like pigs in the middle of their morning meal.

She walked into the kitchen area and screamed silently. It never before was left so clean, except maybe when it was finished being built of course. The pots was put away and cleaned, nothing was left on the table and the sink was empty. Who had cleaned the kitchen? Whoever it was she was glad that they did it. It cut down on the time she would have to spend cleaning and more time for her to go riding or maybe read. She loved to go riding her bronze colored horse Bronzer. Kristine quickly checked everything over and grabbed her shoes and the chicken feed to put in her apron. She also dropped it all when a suddenly knock came on the kitchen door. Wanting to scowl at whoever it was she stomped her way towards the wooden brace and opened it. Her anger flowed away as she realized who it was. Sir Ryan Oaks of the king's royal bodyguard.

And he stood in her doorway. Odd, most times he used the front door. He had a strong build; his shoulders almost took up the entire doorway. He actually started out as a peasant's son and worked his way into becoming a knight. He had grass green eyes that made any woman fall down to her knees. He was tall and most of it came from his muscular legs. He looked rather good in her opinion. Kristine couldn't be allowed to think that, her father would object to that.

"Kristine come out here for a minute. I have to tell you something." Ryan said quickly and quietly so that no one else inside would here. He had a very husky and masculine voice and it sounded exotic to her. She gave a quick glance to both sides of her and then checked the entrance way into the kitchen to see if any of her brother's were coming. They would surely rat her out. She followed him out into the court yard for a few minutes.

"What do you have to tell me?" Kristine asked with much interest in her voice. She crossed her thin and scrawny arms across her chest. He looked at her, seeing how bad she was treated. How could any man treat a woman this way? In most towns treatment of a woman would be punished, but he could do nothing about it. All he could do to help her was give her information and just stare at her. She had the most stunning mixed eyes, sometimes they were green and other times they were an icy gray. She had long, flowing brown hair with heavy tints of red in it. She was also better mannered and carried herself better then most of the woman at the court as well. She should be a lady, not some peasant slave. But what could Ryan do about that? Nothing unless he married her, but that would most likely end badly for him as she did not know who he was just beyond the fact that he was her friend and that he was a knight in shining clad armor.

"Well Kristine, as you should know the king is throwing another ball for his daughter's and son. Both queen and king want their daughter's to meet someone and they want their son to pick out a girl to be his bride. It is all very confusing and it just hurts my head trying to explain this even to myself. But the point is that everyone able boy and girl is requested to come." Ryan said with a smirk on his face. He just loved teasing her while he gave her the best of information. Most of the woman did not hear such good gossip to talk about. Only the maids and knights knew the best since they were either in the presence of the action or they were told directly by the royal family member in question.

It gave him quiet a big shock when Kristine gave him a big hug and kisses on both cheeks. While she went back into the house, gathering her skirts as she ran. He stood there, his green eyes wide eyed and absolutely shocked as she turned to face him.

"Thank you Ryan. I owe you big time for this one."

I hope you like my first chapter. Please Review


End file.
